El Daño del Silencio
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Taiora. Es un poema, muy hermoso por cierto, de Sora para Taichi, asi es como senti yo que fue el motivo de que ellos no quedaran juntos. ¡He vuelto!


Holas! Este es un... jeje no se como se les dice a los fics que están hechos con poemas, bueno es un poema... de Sora para Taichi... aunque ponga el poema también pondré un poquito de historia oks? Los dejo con este poema tan bonito, que quisiera que fuera mío, pero no lo es, pero tampoco se el nombre del autor. Disfrútenlo amantes del Taiora:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Daño del Silencio 

En el parque central de Odaiba, se encontraban dos jóvenes abrazados admirando el precioso atardecer, una chica pelirroja: Sora Takenouchi y un apuesto rubio: Yamato Ishida.

---------

_Recuerdos llegan a mi mente,_

_De todo lo que compartimos,_

_Pero tu no estas presente,_

_Por las cosas que no dijimos..._

_---------_

-¿Me amas Sorita?- pregunto mientras besaba los finos cabellos rojizos de su amada novia.

-tu sabes que si Yamato.- respondió sin mucho animo que al parecer no fue captado por el rubio.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-no... esta bien, puedo irme sola- dicho esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar, curiosamente, no hacia su casa.

---------

_Mi corazón ya no tiene latidos,_

_Desde que tu ya no estas conmigo,_

_Ahora mis palabras son solo sonidos,_

_Porque ahora solo puedo decirte amigo..._

_---------_

Se topo frente un gran edificio, apenas verlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, se armo de valor y fuerza y entro en el, el elevador tardaba mucho, así que opto subir por las escaleras hasta el 4° piso.

En una de las puertas, la que tenia marcado el numero 324 llamo especialmente su atención, toco con suavidad y temor, pues no sabia que esperar si el muchacho en el que pensaba le abriera la puerta.

---------

_¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?_

_¿Por qué lo callaste tanto?_

_¿Acaso miedo tuviste?_

_¡Falta me haces! No sabes cuanto..._

---------

Un grito de ''Ya voy'' se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, al reconocer esa voz la chica se arrepintió de haber tocado, estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta, pero un chico de ojos y cabello chocolate le abrió la puerta.

-Sora- se sorprendió al verla en la puerta de su hogar, mas aun por lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

-hola Taichi

---------

_Cuando al fin tomabas valor,_

_Las cosas ya habían cambiado,_

_Pues alguien mas me ofreció su amor,_

_¿Y tu? Seguías callado..._

---------

-pasa por favor Sorita- abrió un poco mas la puerta y esbozo una sonrisa, sin quitar la mirada de esa joven pelirroja que lo había cautivado.

-sabes Tai... quería hablar sobre, tu sabes- se sonrojo con el simple hacho de pensarlo, el joven se sonrojo igual o mas intensamente y bajo la mirada.

-Sora tu... no tienes que corresponderme, yo se que estas con Yamato pero... lo que siento por ti, me comía por dentro, tenia que hacértelo saber.- la chica apretó sus puños arrugando la falda que llevaba, no faltaba mucho para que sus ojos empezaran a derramar lagrimas.

---------

_Intente olvidarlo._

_Darte una nueva oportunidad,_

_Pero ahora no se como arreglarlo,_

_Esa es mi triste realidad._

---------

-¿por qué tardaste tanto en hacérmelo saber?

-porque no tenia el valor suficiente.

-¡Taichi!- grito mientras dejaba caer las finas lagrimas por sus mejillas.- ¡si yo lo hubiera sabido antes te hubiera correspondido! ¡Te Amo!- dijo al momento de tomar el rostro de su amigo y plantarle un pasional beso en los labios, el chico no se quedo atrás y le correspondió.

-pero...- dijo al momento de separarse.- nosotros ya no podemos estar juntos.

-Sora...

-no Taichi, ahora estoy con Yamato, discúlpame.- después salió por la puerta, y camino en dirección a su hogar... había hecho algo muy fuerte para su corazón, quería descansar, pero se sentía culpable, si no hubieran callado, si no hubieran guardado silencio, ahora estarían juntos y abrazados.

---------

_A el le entrego mis besos,_

_Pero tu tienes mas que eso,_

_Niño mío te confieso,_

_Que aquí sigue este sentimiento._

---------

**FIN.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Buaaaa, no terminaron juntos, snif, pero bueno, de eso trata el poema, lo quise publicar puesto que es así como sentí la razón de que Tai y Sora no terminan casándose en la serie, porque Tai nunca se lo dijo.

Bueno, ojalá esta historia sea digna de uno de sus reviews, pofitas!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
